Ransom
by Dizzy2
Summary: Alex gets a call from an old friend, so he and Fidget go for a visit. HA! If only it were that simple. You'll have ta read it if ya wanna know more.
1. One

DISCLAMIER: I don't own any part of Action Man, the only character that is mine is Laura Kaminski

**DISCLAMIER: **I don't own any part of Action Man, the only character that is mine is Laura Kaminski. I'm not making any money off this, even though I wish I were. Please don't sue me.

**Ransom**

"How's that?"

"Not quit A-man, kill it would ya? I'm coming in."

Alex quickly turned off the engine and rose from the pilot's seat of Big Air. Even from the front of the plane he could hear Fidget and Rikki arguing in the back. They had been at each other's throat since yesterday afternoon and Alex still wasn't sure what they were fighting about. A few time he thought about trying to break it up, but then he thought about how it's best to stay out of fidget's way when she's mad.

"Darn engines' acting up all week, but now it won't even start."

Alex spun around to see Grinder sitting at the cockpit controls, flip some switches. He was totally unaware that Grinder had come back inside, He had been so quit.

"Hmm, what'd you think is wrong?"

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out soon."

"Yeah, hey listen, I'm gonna go back there and see if I can get Fidg and Rikki to calm down a little"

Grinder didn't even look up from his work.

"Hum, Good luck."

"LET ME DO IT MY WAY!"

"YOUR WAY IS THE WRONG WAY!"

"NO IT'S NOT, THIS IS THE WAY I ALWAYS DO IT!"

"NO, YOU'RE DOING IT LIKE THIS JUST TO ANNOY ME!"

"RIKKI, NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU!"

"THIS IS ABOUT US BOTH!"

"Hey guys."

Alex casually strolled into the conversation.

"What's up?"

Neither of Fidget nor Rikki answered.

" What's wrong with you guys today?"

Still nothing.

"Come on you guys, I know there's something wrong, why won't you tell me?"

With that Fidget picked up her camera and left. No one noticed, but she had tears in her eyes. She HATED being mad at Rikki like this, But, _he_ was the one who started it. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her cry, Then he would know he had hurt her, that he had weakened her and Fidget hated showing her weakness. 

"Well, how about that."

Grinder said as he pulled a monkey wrench out of the engine. It had been jammed in there. Now it was obvious that someone didn't want them to take off and he had a pretty good idea who that someone was. 

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But Rikki, maybe I can help you two resolve it."

"Alex, you a sports star, not a physiatrist, this is between me and Fidget."

"Your right, I'm not a physiatrist, but I'm your friend and that's a thousand times better"

"Alex, please, just, leave my alone right now, I've got a lot of stuff to do, so, and I…………..I, please, just……….just please leave."

Alex was shocked, Rikki had never talked like this before, and it was weird,

"Yeah, okay, listen, I don't mean to pry, I'm just worried about you two."

"Don't be, it doesn't really concern you Alex, and I, I really don't want to talk to you about this anymore."

Alex was about to say something back but then decided against it and left with saying anything.

He wanted to find Fidget. 

From the wing, Grinder could see Fidget through the window, she was crying in the bedroom, he was about to go and talk to her when Alex stuck his head out the door.

"Hey, Grinder, have you seen Fidg?"

"Yeah, she's in bedroom, will ya go cheer her up for me?"

"Just what I was gonna do, did ya figure out the problem with the engine?"

"Yeah"

Grinder held up the wrench.

"This was jammed in it."

"Think it was sabotage?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Huh, keep an eye out, okay?"

"Sure A-man."

On his way to the bedroom, the phone rang, Alex thought nothing of it and kept on his way.

"HEY! ALEX!"

Alex turn and saw Rikki, he was holding the phone in his hand.

"Yeah?"

"There's a phone call for you"

"Who is it?"

"It's a Dr. Laura Kaminski, she says she went to school with you."

"Laura Kaminski? Really?"

"Yeah, do you want to take it?"

"Yeah, hand it here."

Rikki handed the phone to Alex and left.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Alex?"


	2. Two

"Ah, yeah, hi"

"Ah, yeah, hi"

"Oh my god, I can't believe its really you! I've been trying to get in touch with you for forever!"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Oh. So, what are you doing these days?"

"Well, I'm a chemist, I work over a Hubert Greenly lab."

"Wow, you work _there_ now?"

"Yeah, so, I was thinking……….. maybe since your back in the area you'd wanna stop by for a visit? I mean, if you not busy."

"Yeah, that would be great"

"Great, you remember where it is?

"Ah. Yeah, I think so"

"Okay, great, so, I guess I'll see you soo--"

"Wait, do you mind if I bring my team?"

"Your _team_? Yeah, I guess it's okay if they come" 

"Great, we'll be there in a few hours."

"Okay, see you soon, buh bye."

"Bye"

Alex turned around to hang up the phone and saw Rikki standing there. Alex jump back a little startled.

"Oh, hi Rikki"

"So, Alex, who's this Dr. Laura Kaminski?"

"Just an old friend from high school."

"Oh, yeah. What's see doing way out here?"

"Rikki, this is my home town"

"Really, I thought you were from phoenix."

"Nope, I just went to collage there. But, hey listen, we're gonna go visit her, wanna come with me?"

Rikki thought for a moment.

Rikki squinted his eyes. "YOUR GONNA INTERIGATE ME AREN'T YOU? You wanna know what's up with Fidget and me?"

"No, I wanna---"

"I'm not going!"

Rikki then proceeded to dramatically run away from Alex and tripped over a chair while doing so.

"Okay Rik?"

"Yeah"

Alex hung up the phone a bit confused and a bit excited. He remembered Laura from high school. They had history together, she sat behind him. Once they did a project together on WWII. She was really spirited and cute, kinda like fidget. FIDGET!! He totally forgot about her. He rushed to the bedroom and saw her sitting on her bunk…talking to Grinder.

"Hey A-man, who was on the tele?" 

"Just an old friend, she wanted me to come visit her, wanna come?"

"Nah, I've still gotta do some stuff here."

"Will the engine work?"

"Probably, need a lift?"

"Nah, I'll drive. Hey Fidget? Do you wanna come with me?"

"Is Rikki going?"

"Ah, I don't think so"

"Yeah, sure, I'll go"

A few minutes later, Alex and Fidget hoped into the Silver Speeding and drove off.

"So, Fidget, what's up with you and Rikki?"

"Alex, I don't really wanna talk about this"

"Come on Fidge, you'll feel better once you've talked about it"

"Okay, well, yesterday, um, Yesterday Rikki, well, Rikki told me that he had, um, _feelings_ for me. And well, I had to tell that I don't like him like that. He's been really rude to me ever since"

Alex was shocked.

"Rikki, likes you?"

"Yes"

"But you don't like him, right?"

"Why, you jealous?"

"No"

"Is that it?"

Fidget pointer to a flat white building that rested about 20 yards away from a cliff.

"Yeah, that's it."

Alex pulled into the parking lot and hopped out of the car Fidget not far behind him, with her camera in hand. They walked out of the heat and into the nice cool air-conditioned building. A head of them was a security guards desk and a security guard sitting unconscious in a chair, Alex and Fidget rush over to him. Right under his name tag was a burn mark, a big one. Alex promptly checked his pulse.

"He's alive" 

"What about you friend?"

Alex grabbed the keyboard off of the desk and typed in 'Laura Kaminski'. Lab 11 popped up on the screen. With that Alex run down the hall towards lab 11, Fidget followed. When they reached lab 11 they found a woman sprawled out on the floor. Alex rushed over to her and made sure she was alive. 

"Laura? Can you hear me?"

"Ohhh"

The woman's eyes fluttered open.

"Who are you?"

"It's Alex"

"Alex? Alex! You've gotta get out of here! He took the poison! We gotta leave!"

"Whoa, whoa, shhh, who took the---" 

"That poison is deadly! One drop can kill two people!"

"Hey, Fidge, come here"

"Yeah Alex, what's up?"

"Look after her okay, I'm gonna go look for whoever it was who took this poison"

"No need action jock!"

Tempest stood in the doorway holding a flask of orange liquid.

"That's it!" 

Laura pointed to be flask.

"That's the G-12! Give it back!" 

Tempest raised his lightning rot and shot out a bolt of lightning. It hit Fidgets camera out of her hand and sent it flying to the other end of the room.

"HEY! You have to pay for that!"

"I think you camera is the least of you worries"

He tucked the G-12 away and pulled out a small detonator. With that he slammed the door and hit the lock with a jolt of electricity, thus locking Alex, Fidget and Laura inside. Tempest ran. Fidget jiggled the handle.

"Alex! We're locking in!"

"Stand back Fidget."

Alex ran towards to door and kicked it down. All three of them ran for dear life. Alex grabbed the guard and they cleared the building just as it exploded. The blast sent them all flying. Debris falling all around, Alex used his body to protect the guard while Fidget did so to Laura. When everything was calm again. Alex stood up.

"Everyone okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm just PEACHY!"

"I'm okay"

"Okay, Fidget, you get Laura and the guard to the car, okay? I'm going after Tempest"

"Sure"

Fidget And Laura carried the guard to the Silver Speeder and once they were all settled, Fidget grabbed a head set from the glove compartment and ran off to help Alex. She arrived on the scene just in time, Tempest had Alex cornered. One side the cliff, the other side the storm. 

"HEY!!!!"

Fidget screamed out to Tempest. She needed to distract him long enough for Alex to make his move. Tempest didn't shoot at her like she had expected. Instead, he charged at her. Hit her full force and knocked her down. He was on top of her, he had her pinned to the ground. Tempest held the lightning rod close to her face

"You know, I always thought you were kinda cute."

He was about to kill her when Alex slammed into him knocking the lightning rod from his hand. Fidget laid there for a second, stunned. 

"Grinder? are you there?" 

"I'm here luv."

"We need some help here!"

"On it"

Big air was about to take off when an arrow hit the wing, I exploded taking out the engine.

"GRINDER!"

"Ah, Fidget?"

It was Rikki.

"What is it Rikki?"

"Ah, we can't take off!"

"WHAT! I thought grinder fixed the engine!"

"Yeah, well he did."

"AHH!"

Fidget looked over Alex had just been hit, he was TO close to the edge of the cliff. A few yards away, Tempest was preparing to finish him off. The Blue lightning shot out of the silver rod and with out thinking Fidget ran and pushed Alex out of the way. The Lightning hit her and she flew backwards off the cliff.


	3. Three

"FIDGET

"FIDGET!!!"

Alex's cry broke the silence of the canyon. Tempest took this time to try to escape via the rope ladder that awaited him a few yards away. The ladder appeared to be floating in mid air, but, we all know it was connected to Dr X's blimp. Alex noticed and ran after him. He tackled him and the poison flew from Tempests pocket. It rolled a few feet and stopped, teetering on the edge of the cliff. 

"NO!"

Tempest dashed for the flask as it fell, he would have gone over with it if it was'nt for Alex. So Tempest hung there, Alex holding on to his boot.

From above, Dr X flew the blimp so that the ladder was with in Tempest's reach. Tempest reached for it and grabbed hold of it. Alex let him go, he had to find the poison before X could. He carefully climbed down the cliff to the nearest ledge and there he found the flask.

Asazi looked around, there was no sign of the poison. This was stupid, she was getting paid to kill people, not look for some stupid poison. That's when she saw Fidget. Lying about 15 feet ahead of her. Asazi walked over to her and kicked her, Fidget let out a little moan.

"Asazi, report"

"I didn't find the poison, X, but, I did find something else."

"What?"

"That girl that's always hanging around with action man."

"Alive?"

"Yes"

"Bring her to me"

Asazi groaned and grabbed the back of Fidgets shirt collar. Two of those trilobug jets came down and lifted Asazi and Fidget off the ground and up to the air ship.

"Alex, It was'nt your fault, there was nothing you could've done."

"Grinder, I should have saved her instead of going after Tempest."

"You got the poison, X doesn't. I'm sure Fidget is alive, we didn't find her body, remember?"


	4. Four

"Ohhh"

"Ohhh"

Fidget opened her eyes.

_Where am I?_

She could hardly see, all the colors were swirling together. She closed her eyes again and shook her head around. When see opened her eyes

again, she saw double, but only for a second. Where was she? She knew she was'nt lying down. She was clasped to a wall. Her arms and legs were spread so she kinda looked like an X. Around her wrists and her 

ankles were metal clasps. She thrust her body forward and felt something else . She looked down; there was also a clasp around her stomach. 

Man, this sucks 

She could hear people talking somewhere, 2 men and a woman, she thought. She recognized one of the voices, it was Dr. X! That meant she was probably on his air ship, so, even if she could get out of the clasps, she won't be able to escape. The door opened and she turned to see Tempest, Dr X and Asazi walk in. Fidget closed her eyes tight and prayed that it was all just a dream and when she opened her eyes, she'd be back in her bed on Big Air. No such luck. She opened them and found herself face to face with Tempest. 

"Hey there red, glad to see I didn't hurt you to bad"

"Gee, thanks for your concern, YELLOW"

He raised his arm like he was going to hit her. But X stopped him.

"TEMPEST! Don't hurt her…yet"

Tempest turned away from X and back to Fidget. He narrowed his eyes and whispered 

"Your lucky"

to her and then he walked over to where Asazi was standing.

"Ah, Miss Wilson"

Fidget turned her head to face Dr X.

"Do you know are important you are to this operation?"

Fidget bit her lip.

Alex, Grinder and Rikki sat around the table. No one talked. There was only one thing to talk about. And no one really wanted to. But poor Rikki couldn't take it anymore.

"What are we going to do!? We HAVE to do SOMETHING. We can't just stop looking for her! She has be alive, she just HAS to be." 

Alex was about to answer when Dr X's image popped up on the TV screen.

"Hello Mr. Mann"

Alex and Grinder stood up to get a better view of the screen.

"I believe you have something that I want"

Alex looked down at the flask the sat on the table in front of him.

"You're not getting that, X"

"Well, what if I propose a trade?"

The camera moved so that Fidget appeared on the screen. Upon seeing her, Rikki stood up also, and when and stood by Grinder.

"Well, how about it Mr. Mann? Your friend for the G-12?"

"ALEX! DON'T DO IT, IT'S NOT WORTH I-------"

Tempest his hand over her mouth and cut her off. She squirmed for a few seconds but stopped when she realized Asazi had her bow aimed directly at her heart.

"DON'T TOUCH HER, X!"

"Oh, believe me Mr. Mann, if that poison isn't in my hands by noon tomorrow, I WILL kill her."

X disappeared from the screen, and Rikki fell to his knees.

"Alex? What are you going to do?"

Alex closed his eyes and sighed. What were they going to do.


	5. Five

It was 1:14 am

It was 1:14 am. Alex sat alone at the table. He couldn't sleep. He knew he should try, but, thinking about Fidget and where she was. Well, what was he going to do? 

If I go to X, well, it could be a trap. Then, he'd get the G-12, kill me and Fidget too. But, I can't just leave her there. If I do, X will kill her, and then just start thinking of another way to kill 99% of the world. If I give it to him, and he DOES let us live, well, maybe there's a chance we could stop him. But, if we don't…. we die anyways. I could fake the G-12, no, no, X is to smart for that. There's no time for a sneak attack. How can I do this?

_ _

That's when it hit Alex, There was no way to save Fidget. He goes to X, he gives him the poison, Fidget and many others dies from the G-12. He doesn't go, X kills her. 

"You, couldn't sleep either?"

Alex looked up slowly. He saw Rikki, sitting across the table from him. 

"No"

"What are you going to tomorrow?"

"I don't know Rikki"

"Your not thinking about………leaving her there, are you?"

Alex put his head in his hands.

"I don't know. If I go, X could kill me and her anyways, and he'd have the G-12."

"You can think of something, right, I mean, we, we can just let her die. ALEX, this is Fidget we're talking about. And, and if something happens to her, I, I don't what I'd do"

Alex suddenly remembered what Fidget had told him. Rikki is in love with her. He stood up and walked over by Rikki. 

"Don't worry Rikki, I'm not going to leave her there. I'm gonna get her back safe, I promise."

Tears formed in Rikki's eyes. 

"Okay?"

"Y-yeah" 

"Rikki, look at me, I want you to get some sleep."

"Alex, you need it more then me"

He was right. Alex had something big coming, much, much bibber then an acceleration game. __


	6. Six

A/N

A/N

Okay, this is a very special chapter. Sonar wanted me to do a chapter on Fidgets feelings about this situation. So, this chapter is from Fidgets POV, and its takes place the while chapter 4 is happening. 

I don't want to die. But I don't want Alex to die trying to save me. And I don't want a lot of people to die. Why does it have to be like this? Why? Why does Alex have to decide what happens to me. It's not fair for him to have to choose. Why is this happening to us? If Alex comes here, X will probably kill him and me. But, if he doesn't come, well, If he doesn't come…….either way……either way, I'm dead. This is it. I, I can't believe that this is how I'll die. Killed by some, some mad scientist! It's hardly fair. But, I guess, if my death means a lot of other people wont die, well, I guess I wont die for nothing. I just wish I could say goodbye to Alex, Grinder, Rikki and Vinnie. There's still so much I need to say. I don't think they know how much lettuce to give Vinnie. Or, how much I love them. If I die, they'll never know. They won't know anything! Who's gonna take over for me? What will happen to the guys? Who will feed Vinnie? I can't believe this! The last few hours of my life, and I'm gonna spend them clasped to a wall! I always thought I'd die when I was old. Not now. Not like this. But, then again, I never thought about mad scientists and weird stuff like that until Alex discovered his AMP factor. And so many times I could have died, but, I didn't. Alex always saved me. But, Alex can't save me now. I don't think anyone can. This is one of those 'impossible situations'. No matter what, I'm gonna die. I'll never get to talk to Rikki! Maybe if I had just talked to him then, instead of running away. Maybe none of this would be happening. It would be different. I probably wouldn't have gone with Alex, or, maybe Rikki would have come, and, and maybe I wouldn't be here. This wouldn't be happening. If Alex gives the poison to X, it'll be my fault that people die. I couldn't live with that, I'd rather be dead. I wonder how X will do it? No, no, come on Fidget, don't think about _that_. Think of something, something happy. Like my dad. I haven't seen him in so many years, not since I decided to go into filming. God, he was so mad at me. I wonder if he still is. I miss him though, and my mom. But, I'll get to see her soon. I haven't seen hersince I was five. When she died. I wonder what Candy is up to. How will they know that I'm dead? Alex doesn't even know about my parents. Only Candy. And he'll have a hard time finding her. I mean, even I don't know where she is, and she's my sister. How long has it been since I got here? Probably not along time. Geez, I hope Alex decide not to come get me. I hope he realized that it's not worth it. I really do. 


	7. Seven

Morning came, and Dr

Morning came, and Dr. X and Tempest entered the room. Fidget, who had not slept at all, glared at them with a tired eyes . 

"Its 10:45 Miss Wilson, and Mr. Mann has not arrived yet."

"You might as well just kill me now. He wont come, he's smarter then that."

X raised his cyber arm and shot a tiny trilobug onto her neck, Fidget felt a prick and her eyes got heavy. She didn't even bother to struggle as she feel into deep sleep. X walked over to the wall and pressed a button, the clasps released and she flopped down in to Tempest arms. He carried her into another room, X's lab. He then flung her down onto a steel table, and left. 

Back on Big Air, Alex had just finished preparing for 'the rescue'. 

"Aight A-man, you grab Fidge, and get outta there as fast as possible, right?"

Alex strapped on a glider pack. 

"That's the plan, you gonna be there to catch us, right?"

"Yea, yea, I've told you a thousand times, the engine works"

Alex's stomach twisted and turned, he was actually nervous. 

"All right, I'm going now"

He stared towards the door.

"Hey Alex"

Alex turned around.

"Yeah?"

"You might wanna take that"

Grinder gestured to the tiny flask on the table.

"Oh, god. Thanks Grinder."

He grabbed the flask and headed for the door. He was about to leave, when he felt a tug at his shirt.

"Alex?"

He turned around. And saw Rikki standing there, he had the saddest eyes Alex had ever seen.

"Y-you'll, you'll g-get her back s-safe, o-okay?"

"Yeah, Rikki, I'll get her back, I promise"

"S-safe?"

"Safe"

"O-ok-kay"

Alex left. He looked into the sky, he had no clue where to find X. the he felt something on his foot, he looked down and saw a trilobug. It looked up at him, then scurried away. Alex decided to follow it, there was no doubt it would lead him to X. The bug crawled into the convertible, Alex hoped in. He saw that the bug had dug itself into the dashboard. With out warning, the car sped off, the trilobug driving it! It drove about 3 miles, and then stopped. Alex looked up, nothing. He knew X was up there, somewhere, but, where? He searched the sky, and the airship became visible. Before Alex could move, A trilobug jet pulled him out of the car and up towards the ship. 

A/N

Okay, okay. I know its short, sorry. I have been kinda bust lately. I'll get the next chapter up soon, I promise. 


	8. Eight

Asazi watched over a closed circuit monitor as Alex rose towards the ship

Asazi watched over a closed circuit monitor as Alex rose towards the ship. She walked over to the door and opened it. Alex floated in front of her. The bug pulled him into the ship and Asazi shut the door behind it.

"Hey there lover boy"

"Where's Fidget?" 

Asazi said nothing; she just turned on her heel and walked away.

"HEY! Wait!"

He followed her down the hall. She walked into a large room, the council of doom headquarters. X and Tempest, who had been sitting down, stood up. 

"Where's is she, X?"

"Do you have the G-12 Mr. Mann?" 

"Yes"

Alex pulled it out of his pocket. Dr. X reached for it, but, Alex pulled it away.

"Not until I see Fidget"

"Very well"

X lead Alex through a door and into his lab. Alex saw Fidget's limp form lying on the table and he rushed over to her. He checked her pulse, she was alive.

"What'd you do to her?"

"Mr. Mann, I assure you, I have done nothing to your friend, nothing yet"

"Yet?"

Alex picked her up.

"Listen, I don't care what you do to me, but you have to let her go"

"I don't HAVE to do anything, Mr. Mann"

"I brought you the G-12, now, you can't hurt her"

"I'm not going to hurt her, Mr. Mann, I'm going to kill her, AND YOU!"

Alex stepped back, he had to think of a way to get outta there. He looked around, Tempest and Asazi stood by the door, the only door. There were no windows. They were trapped.


	9. Nine

Trapped, they were trapped

Trapped, they were trapped.

Well this was'nt predicable 

_ _

Dr X held out his hand.

"The poison Mr. Mann"

Alex took a step back.

Check it out 

He switched Fidget into one arm and wrapped his hand around her stomach. 

Dial it in 

He looked around the room at Tempest than Asazi they both had there weapons raised. 

AMP IT UP 

_ _

Everything froze. Numbers swirled everywhere, lighting up a security camera mounted on the wall, Asazi's crossbow, Tempest and the key pad the opened the door. He choose his path. Alex, still holding Fidget in one arm, ran toward the camera, jumped up high, and kicked it off its mounting. The camera flew towards Asazi, hitting her crossbow and knocking out of her hands, it flew back and hit Tempest square in the jaw, he fell backwards, sending out electricity as he did. The bolts hit the key pad, frying the circuits inside and opening the door. Alex ran for the door, jumped up on the table and propelled himself towards the door. He flew to Asazi, just missing her by a few inches. She grabbed his right ankle and he flew flat on the floor, Fidget flying room his arms and hitting and computer console across the room. Alex turned around best he could and looked Asazi dead in the eye. 

"Gotcha now lover boy"

He raised his left leg.

"Don't think so"

And he kicked her in the stomach so hard she flew back into Dr. X, knocking them both unconscious. Alex kicked Tempest, he was out too. Alex smiled. 

_Cool, I_ _took down the counsel of doom in less than a minute._

_ _

Alex walked over and picked up the still unconscious Fidget and headed for the exit.

A/N 

Well? What do ya think? There's still more to come, so this isn't the end.


	10. Ten

Alex Ran down the hall way that lead to the door he had used to get in

Alex Ran down the hall way that lead to the door he had used to get in. He was about half way there when he felt a jolt that almost knocked him off his feet, the ship was moving! But, how? He was so close to the door.The way the door worked was kinda like an air lock, one would enter though one door, shut it, open the other door and exit. Alex entered the first door and was about to open the second door when the first door slammed shut behind him. He quickly turned, Fidgets leg gently swinging in to his. In front of the shut door stood Asazi. She looked him up and down.

"You wanna leave don't you?"

"Gee, Asazi, _how could you tell_?" 

"I'm afraid I can't let you go, X would have my head"

"Why don't you come with us? Come on, I mean, I know there's gotta be a person somewhere in there"

She stared at him, an ever so small smile over took her lips. She walked her sultry walk over to him.

"We can leave, but….."

Asazi gestured to Fidget.

"….she stays"

Alex looked away, as if he were thinking about something.

"Come on, lover boy, what do you have to lose? Your friend will assume your dead and Dr. X will think the same of me. It will be perfect." 

He looked down at her and smiled.

"Alright"

He plopped Fidgets body down buy the door to the out side. Asazi wrapped her arm around his waist. She put her lips close to his, Just as she was about to kiss him, Alex turned away from her slightly and elbowed her in the gut, right where he had kicked her before. She fell against a wall, gasping for breath. She slid down the wall in shock.

_How could I have let my guard down like that? _

_ _

Alex glared at her as he picked up Fidget and held her in one arm as he had done before.

"Sorry Asazi, I wouldn't abandon my friends like that"

She looked at him, still struggling to breath right, he had knocked the air right out of her. 

"Funny…….I….I seem to remember……..you leaving them once………when we first……………first met."

Alex thought for a moment.

"That was different, I left them because of _you_, so you wouldn't hurt them, and, if I were you, I grab on to something"

A smashed his hand into the key pad and the door opened. Alex squinted his eyes at her.

"See ya soon"

And he and Fidget fell backwards out of the ship. 


	11. Eleven

"AHHHH"

"AHHHH"

Asazi screamed as she was almost sucked out of the ship. She grabbed the wall and hit the keypad. The door closed.

_You'll be mine next time, Alex. After I dispose of that girl, you'll be mine._

Alex and Fidget fell down towards earth, She began to slip out of his arm, so he propped her up and held her with both his arms, her head rested on his shoulders. He noticed she had a gash on her neck, probably from when she had flown into that computer console. The ground was getting closer and he could see Big Air come to get them. Alex pulled the rip cord and the wings flew out, her head jerked away as they began to glide horizontally down. Big Air flew under them and when they were about 6 feet above the plane, Alex retracted the wings and they landed on the plane with a 'thump'. That 'thump' told Grinder to open the back of the plane. He did so and Alex swung in. Rikki was there to meet them. As soon as he saw Fidget, he began franticly asking Alex questions.

"Is she all right? What happened? How is she?"

"Rikki, geez , clam down. I think she's okay"

"You THINK? What does that mean"

Alex rolled his eyes and made his way to the bedroom. Once there, Grinder joined them and he laid Fidget down on Rikki's bunk.

"Hey, Fidge?"

He touched her cheek.

"Fidget?"

She rolled her head away from his hand and opened her eyes, a little at first then all the way. The three guys leaned in. She looked around at her surroundings.

"Alex?"

"Yeah Fidge, its m-------"

He was interrupted by her lips gently pressing against his. She thrust her body up and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms found her waist and slid around it. Grinder tried his best not to stare as Rikki looked on in shock. 

She likes ALEX? Well, that figures he WAS the one who rescued her, HE'S the hero. If I was'nt such a chicken, if I did the kinda stuff Alex did, she'd like me too.

Almost in tears, Rikki left the room. Soon followed by Grinder. Fidget pulled herself away from Alex and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you"

She looked down at the bed. Alex reached down and put his hand under her jaw and ever so gently lifted her head up.

"Your welcome"

They smiled at each other for a few seconds, followed by an awkward silence.

"YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!?"

Asazi bowed her head

"I'm sorry, X"

She looked over at the boy who was lying on the steel table.

"How is he?"  


Both herself and Dr. X were surprised by her words. She looked at X's expression.

"I mean, he is kinda like my partner"

She surprised herself again.

_NO! Asazi! You don't have PARTNERS.What wrong with me? What do I care about HIM?_

_ _

"It just would be a shame if he died and you had to find someone to replace him"

"Mmm, yes, I suppose it would"

X looked over at Tempest.

"But, I believe young Tempest here will in fact live"

Asazi nodded.

"After all, my dear, he only suffered a minimum head injury, nothing serious at all"

"Right"

"Well"

X looked around at the mess his lab was in.

"I suppose I will retire to my quarters and leave you to clean up"

Asazi nodded again.

That's the drawback to being on the consul of doom, you've gotta do X's actual dirty work, he being the lazy SOB the he is.

_ _

Fidget sat at the table, slowly sipping some hot chocolate. She felt something move across her feet, she looked down to see two tiny eyes staring right back up at her.

"Hey there Vincenzo, didja miss me?"

The lizard hissed then crawled up her leg and then up to her shoulders.

"You know what?"

She turned her head to look at the iguana.

"I missed you"

Vinney kinda tilted his head at her, as if he understood and then jumped down to the floor. Fidget smiled as he scurried away.

"Ah, its good to be back"

"Its good to have you back"

She looked across the room at the door way, where Alex stood. He walked over and sat in a chair across from her.

"Did you talk to Rikki?"

Fidget looked down and sighed.

"No, not yet. You know, its funny, stuff like Dr.X and his consul thingy doesn't scare me, but knowing that I have ta face Rikki does."

She smirked at him

"You weren't scared up there?"

"Nah, I didn't think yo------"

She looked up and glared at him.

"------Don't ever do that again? Do you hear me?" 

"Do what?"

"Put yourself on the line for me, your, your to important to get killed trying to save me. You could've DIED today!"

"I couldn't just leave you up there and I------------"

"Ohmygosh! ALEX! You didn't give that poison stuff to X, did you?!" 

"No, don't worry Fidge, I still have it, we're taking it to INTERCEPT tomorrow, um, while we're there, I wanna have them check you out, to, uh, make sure you okay and all"

"Alex, I'm FINE, X didn't touch me, except…………….."

"Except?"

"Except for a trilobug, on my neck, it didn't really do anything though, just put me to sleep." 

"What? Fidget? Where?"

"Oh, I dunno, around here somewhere"

She put her hand on her neck, above here collar bone. Alex stood up and walked over to her to inspect her neck. He looked around and saw nothing unusual. She reached up and ran her figures thoughher hair, which was all the way down. She gasp in pain and yanked her hand away.

"What is it?"

"Oww, I don't know"

Alex lifted her hair up and saw the gash he had seen earlier.

"There's a cut on you neck, um, you got it when I was saving you. Hold on, I'll get the first aid kit."

Alex walked over to a cabnit above the fridge and pulled out a white box, he walked back over to fidget at set it down on the table,

"Alex? What exactly happened up there?"

"Well"

He dug though the box and pulled out some gauze, an alcoholic cleansing pad and some first aid bandage tape. 

"I got up to the ship and…."

He opened the cleansing pad packet.

"And Dr.X wanted the poison, and I told him I wanted to see you first. So, he took me you and I-------------"

"AHHHHH"

Fidget whined as the alcohol stung her.

"Stopstopstopstopstop!"

"Sorry Fidget, I have to clean this out"

"Don't we have any hydrogen peroxide?"

Alex shook his head.

"No, I checked, sorry"

She whimpered.

"It's okay, I guess. Keep going"

"Huh? Oh! Right! So, X took me to you and I picked you up and then X said he was gonna kill you then me. So, I amped up and we escaped."

Fidget cocked up an eyebrow.

"What are you leaving out?"

"Nothing"

"Well, then how did I get cut?" 

"Oh, Asazi tripped me and you flew from my hands and hit a computer console"

"Oh, okay"

"Finished!"

Fidget reached back and felt her the bandage on her neck. She turned and looked at Alex.

"Thanks again"

She smiled 

"You welcome again"

He lifted her hand and placed a kiss on it. 


	12. Twelve

"Which one is that

"Which one is that?"

Fidget pointed to a constellation of stars in the Pitch-dark sky.

"I dunno, Fidget, I told you, I don't know darned about stars!"

"I know, your just fun to play with"

She turned her head and smiled at him. He tilted his head and smiled back. The two were lying down wrapped in a blanked on the left wing of Big Air.

"How's your neck?"

Fidget gently touched the bandage on her neck.

"Ah, Its okay, it doesn't really hurt that much"

"Well, I still want INTERCEPT to check you out tomorrow"

"Alright"

She rolled closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

"Fidget?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of all this?"

"All what?"

"Like, our life?"

"You mean, the Dr.X thing?"

"Yeah, does it scare you?"

She lifted her head and looked at him. A certain fear widened her eyes. 

"No……..…no, It doesn't."

She looked down.

"'Cuz, I know that as long as X keeps trying to mess up the world, we're gonna keep fighting him"

She turned away and put her head back down on his chest. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Fidge?"

Nothing, she was asleep. Alex smiled to himself. And then drifted to sleep as well. 

Rikki tossed and turned. No matter what he did, he couldn't get asleep. Thinking of Fidget and Alex, wherever they were, they were most likely together. He wanted Fidget SO badly. He knew she loved him, but, just not the way she loves Alex. He turned to face the wall, and began to sob.

The rising sun beamed down on Fidget and Alex, waking him up. He looked at his watch, 6:58am. He yawned and sat up, knocking Fidgets head off his chest. He looked down at her, she was still sleeping. He scooped her up and hopped off the wing.

Rikki looked around, he was in a canyon, a scary looking one. All the rocked were jagged and seemed to looked down at him. He heard a scream and looked behind him. Fidget lye there curled in a ball. She was gagged and her hands and legs were tied up. Rikki ran to her.

"Don't worry Fidget, I'll get you out."

She yelled something, but the gag muffled it. She franticly began gesturing her head towards something behind her. Rikki looked at it, it was a BOMB! The timer read 00:45. His eyes got wide and he screamed as he ran away, as fast as he could, leaving Fidget behind. She yelped from behind him, but he didn't stop. He just kept running. The bomb blew and the blast wave hit him, he flew to the ground, fire rushing just inches above him. He waited they until the flames clamed, He stood up. He didn't want to look behind him, but it was as if someone forced him to. 

"NO"

He closed his eyes.

"I won't look!"

But he did.

"NOOOO!"

Rikki woke up soaked in cold sweat. He sat up and began hyperventilating. 

_That dream, I……I didn't save her. I had plenty of time, b…………but I didn't. That's why she loves Alex. Because I'm a wimp._

_ _

He heard footsteps, Alex's. Rikki lied back down and pretended to be asleep. He watched as Alex quietly walked in and set Fidget on his bunk. Then he walked over and pulled the sheets up on her bed. He picked up Fidget again and set her on her bunk and pulled the blankets back down over her, kissed her forehead, then left. 

Oh, I probably can't even pick her up, much less carry her around like that.

Rikki sighed then got up and walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Alex was there, making breakfast.

"Hey Rik, how do ya want you eggs?"

"Um, sunny side up would be great."

"Okay"

He cracked an egg into the frying pan. 

"So, Alex? Where were you last night?"

Alex looked down at the egg he had just cracked.

"Oh, ah, last night? Last night I was outside"

"All night?"

"Yeah"

"With Fidget?"

Alex looked up, and met Rikki's eyes.

"All right Rikki, what's the deal?"

Rikki stepped back.

Rikki?! What are you doing, you can't fight Alex, he's your friend! And even if he was'nt, it would be like tackling a boulder!

"Nothing, never mind……………….I mean, I'm sure you know I love her, I'm sure she's told you, But, I want her to be, ah, happy, and if that means she's with you, well, I guess that's how it'll be."

"Rikki, If you don't want me to--------------"

"NO! Alex, she loves you and you love her, I don't want to ruin that."

Rikki looked at the floor.

"And I don't want her to get hurt because of me"


	13. Thirteen

A/N

A/N

HA! I wrote not one, not two, but THREE chapters all in one night! I was on a roll BABY! See, I was on vacation, and I didn't have anything time to write, and I almost went CRAZY!!!!! I got home today and was on the computer writing in 10 minutes! Ohhh! And I got TWO new story ideas, I don't wanna say too much, but, in one, Fidgets the hero! YAH! TAKE THAT ALEX : P. So, uh, I guess I'll start working on those when all my other fic's are finished, hehehehe, that'll be a while, heh.

========================================================

Alex nodded and walked over to Rikki.

"Hey, bud, I'm really sorry"

He put his hand on Rikki's shoulder.

"I know it's kinda a stupid thing to say, but, I am."

Rikki hung his head. 

"I know Alex. It's, it's just, I really love her and she loves you and I understand that I can't have her, which sucks, but, you know, that's the way it is."

"Morn'in Alex, Rikki"

"Hey Grinder"

"Morning"

"Fidgets still asleep ay?"

Alex looked at Rikki then at Grinder

"Yeah, I think we should let her sleep in to day, I mean, all we're doing is flying the Washington."

Grinder nodded.

"Yeah, its 61/2 hour trip though."

"Well, then we should get going right after breakfast."

"Mmm, something smells good"

The three guys turned around to see Fidget standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes. She scratched her head and smiled at Alex, then at Rikki.

"Good morning Grinder"

"Morn'in luv"

"Fidget?"

She turned to Alex.

"Yeah?"

"How do you want you eggs?"

"Oh, ah, sunny side down please"

"Okay"

Rikki walked up to her and sort of smiled.

"Fidget, can we, ah, can we talk?"

She smiled at him.

"I'm cold, so, I'm gonna go get dressed, but we can talk after, okay?"

"Y-yeah"

Dr. X walked into his lab, Asazi sat against a table, asleep. The lab was pretty clean, she had done a good job. X walked backing into the consul of doom headquarters and looked out the one of the large windows. The ship floated about 100 ft above Big Air. X had decided to wait until they were in the air to make his move. He walked back into the lab and kicked Asazi. She instantly snapped into attention, ready to attack. She eased up once she realized it was only X.

"Asazi, we have a job to do!"

She nodded. 

"Yes, I know."

Dr. X and Asazi waited patently until Big Air took off. 

"Excellent"

He turned to Asazi.

"Remember, destroying Action Man is first priority, Getting the poison is second"

"I understand Dr. X"

_I'll be destroying someone today, but, It WONT be Action Man._

Asazi strapped on a parachute as she made her way to the door. X extended the ladder for her. 

"I'm following the plane, when you've finished your mission, jump out, I'll find you!" 

"All right!"

She slowly made her way on to the ladder and quickly climbed down. It swung around and it was difficult for her to get on to the plane, but, she did.

_All right, now you wait._

_ _

_ _

_ _

After Fidget was dressed in her usual attire, she and Rikki walked to the back of the plane to chat. Rikki leaded against the wall, while Fidget sat on the hood of the car.

"Careful"

"Rikki, we've had to do major repairs on this thing THREE times, its fallen from the plane THREE times, I don't think my butt is gonna hurt it that bad."

Asazi tried her whip to one of the back fins and swung down by the back door, there was a remote opening device on the outside. She could hot wired it easily.

"Okay, Rikki, talk"

"Okay, well, ah, I, ah, I just wanted to say, ah, sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude to you, I shoulda understood that you want a guy like Alex, who could rescue you like he did."

"NO, Rikki, That's not why I don't like you, I d------"

The back door of the plane suddenly opened.

The car began to roll out with Fidget still on it. Rikki grabbed her arm and pulled her off. He graded the rail and held on tight as the car was pulled out of the plane. He looked a Fidget.

"Make that four times, ey?"

"Rikki, you saved me!"

Asazi hopped into the plane and shut the door. She looked around and saw Fidget and Rikki.

"YOU!"

She glared at Fidget.

Alex and Grinder heard her yell from the front, they looked at each other.

"Grinder, you stay here, I'll go see what's up"

"Aight"

Alex ran towards the back.

Fidget froze.

"Come on Fidge!"

Rikki pulled on her arm. Asazi looked at him.

"LEAVE, NOW!"

Rikki looked at Fidget, She looked at him.

"Rikki go!"

He ran away. Asazi raised her bow and aimed it at Fidget.

"All right, little girl, you've took Alex away from me, so I'm gonna take you away from him!"

Fidgets stomach twisted into knots.

"NO YOU DON'T!!"

Alex leaped in front of Fidget.

"You wanna her, kill me first."

"No, Alex, she will!"

Fidget stepped out from behind him. Asazi pointed her bow towards the left wall. Then looked at Alex.

"You go over there"

"No"

"No?"

She walked up to him.

"Nobody says 'NO' to me"

She grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him close to her. She kissed his lips then threw him against the wall, knocking him out. Asazi looked at Fidget.

"ALEX!"

Fidget tried to get to him, but Asazi grabbed her before she could.

"Your mine"

"Let me go! If you kill me, Alex is gonna kill you. He wont love you!"

"Get over there!"

Asazi shoved Fidget into the wall by Alex. She put her crossbow away and pulled out a knife. Fidget gasped when she saw it. Asazi looked her in the eye.

"Does this scare you?" 

She ran the dull side of the blade across Fidgets arm.

"It should, because, I'm going to kill you with it, and I'm going to do it slow."

Fidget began to shake. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rikki behind Asazi, holding the keys to the car. On the key ring was the remote that opened the door. She knew what he was gonna do. She couldn't stop him, Asazi would surely kill him. The door opened and Rikki slammed into Asazi, and the both went flying out of the plane.

"RIKKI!"

Fidget ran to the door, she saw Asazi falling but where was Rikki?

"FIDGET!! HELP!"

She looked down and saw him holding on to the door.

"Oh god" 

She hit the button that closed the door and Rikki stumbled in and collapsed on the floor. 

"Rik?"

"Can you believe that just happened?!"

"You saved me again, thank you"

"Your welcome. How's Alex?"

Her smile quickly faded as she rushed over to Alex.

"Alex?"

Opened his eyes and looked at her. 

"Fidge? Oh god, I'm so glad you okay!"

He stood up, grabbed her waist and lifted her up into the air. He slowly brought her back down and they embraced in a long awaited kiss. 


	14. Fourteen, The last chapter!

A/N

A/N

HA! Last Chapter!

Later that day, every one had pretty much recovered form the 'indecent'. Rikki was still a little shook up, but not to bad. They had landed at INTERCEPT with no more problems and Fidget had been 'examined'. The G-12 was safe and everything was getting back to normal. The group was staying the night at the Washington D.C. international airport.

"ALEX!?"

Fidget stormed into the room.

"Alex? Why do we have to stay _here_?"

"What's wrong with _'here'_?"

"You know what's wrong! It's an airport! We hate staying at airports, too noisy."

"Fidge, We don't have much choice."

She rolled her eyes and plopped herself down in a chair. She looked kinda sad. Alex pulled up a chair next to her and sat on it cowboy style. 

"Remember the last time we were here?"

" UmmHmm" 

Alex's attempt to cheer her up had failed. She looked up at him.

"By the way. How _is_ Brandon?"

"I haven't really talked to him in a couple of weeks, but, he was, ah, good last time I called him. I think he still kinda feels 'out of it'."

She nodded. 

"I think everyone would feel kinda 'out of it' if they had just been cloned from a mad scientist and a robot bug."

Alex frowned, she didn't have her usual perky hyper tone. He moved down and tried to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Alex, I'm actually not really in the mood for that."

"Sorry"

He looked down, ashamed. 

"No, I'm sorry, it's just…………………. I don't know if we should stay in a public place like this, not tonight anyways."

Then Alex understood. She was frightened, scared that Asazi would come back and try to hurt her again.

"Fidget, you don't need to be afraid, Asazi………she's not going to come back, and if she does, I'll protect you, she wont hurt you, I swear."

Fidget began to sob and fell into his arms.

"Alex, she……….she almost got us today."

"Were safe here, were in an airport, you know how much security there is in an airport. There is absolutely NO WAY she or anyone else could get to us. I promise."

She pulled her face off his chest and looked in to his ice blue eyes. 

"Promise?"

He wiped a tear off here cheek.

"Promise"

"ARG!"

Asazi slammed her fist into a wall.

"I WAS SO CLOSE! SO CLOSE! HOW COULD I HAVE FAILED! HOW COULD THAT STUPID LITTLE TWIT HAVE BEAT ME!"

Dr. X up behind her and put his arm on her shoulder.

"Clam down my dear, next time, we will NOT fail."

A/N

Well, that's it, that end, yah. So, now I guess I'm gonna get to work on chapter 4 of 'Lost'. That should be up sometime soon, keep an eye out for it. So when I'm done with that and my R;STC fic, I'll start working on those other fic I mentioned the last chapter. So, onward and upward ( or downward if your gonna review). I'm out!


End file.
